Always here
by Linda-previouslyMissyMaura
Summary: SECOND CHAPTER UP! Luby. Possible spoilers. Slight AU. Set in a few years time.
1. Chapter 1

A fluffy Luby, set in a few years. Slight AU, enjoy

r&r :D

* * *

He watched as she ambled round the house. Her movements were aimless, gentle, soft. She didn't seem to have a purpose, merely the need to keep moving. Her face was open, like a new flower and she looked so serene it made him breathless for a minute. She didn't know he was watching, the shadows falling over him yet even if he had been in bright sunlight she wouldn't have known. Her sole focus was the little bundle in her arms.

Her head was bent over him, her hair forming a barrier between them and the world. He could hear a soft mewing, then almost too quiet to hear, she began to sing.

_The other night dear, as I lay sleeping  
I dreamed I held you in my arms  
But when I awoke, dear, I was mistaken  
So I hung my head and I cried. _

You are my sunshine, my only sunshine  
You make me happy when skies are gray  
You'll never know dear, how much I love you  
Please don't take my sunshine away

In the darkness he smiled at the portrait of his life from now on. Nothing made him happier than knowing he had them, and they had him. Finally he was a father again, and this time nothing could take them away from him.

Suddenly a loud cry rang out from the hallway. He stepped out of the shadows and smiled.

"I'll go." Abby smiled softly at him, nestling the almost sleeping baby against her again.

"Thanks." She whispered.

"Daddy, daddy, daddy." He peeped round the door at his daughter, sitting up in her bed. "Daddy." She sobbed. In a stride he was by her side, lifting her from her nightmare into the arms of safety.

"Shhh, it's okay now. Shush baby." She slipped her arms round his neck and sniffed as he carried her back to the living room.

"Well well, miss Amelia, why are you up?" Abby kissed her daughter on the cheek and smoothed her ebony hair. The two year old yawned, her nightmare almost forgotten at the excitement of being up so late, with mommy AND daddy AND the new baby.

"Want to come into mommy and daddy's bed, Meli?" Luka asked softly, catching his wife's eye.

"Yeah." Amelia said. "Even baby?"

"Baby's name is Danny, remember?" She nodded and gazed at her little brother.

Abby lay Danny in his crib by the side of the bed, and climbed under the covers. Amelia wriggled over to her side and curved into her mother, already half asleep. Luka chuckled and slid in too, moving so Meli was between them both.

"I love this…I love them…I love you." He said simply. Abby's eyes fluttered as she attempted to stay awake. "Go to sleep, I'm here." He stroked her cheek. "I'm always here."

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the next chapter :D enjoy and as always...R&R.**

**Merci xxxx**_

* * *

_

_------------- _

_You see everything you see every part_

_You see all my light and you love my dark_

_You dig everything of which I'm ashamed_

_There's not anything to which you can't relate_

_And you're still here_

_---------- _

Abby rolled over at the sound of birdsong. Luka was lying next to her with Amelia tucked into him, her spine against his chest. Looking at them in the early morning light, Abby smiled.

Her daughter was beautiful. She had been beautiful from the moment she gained her way, three weeks early, into the world. Abby smiled as she thought back to that day…

_

* * *

Flashback

* * *

_

"I don't know…I just don't feel right Susan."

"Want a check? Exam three's free." Abby nodded and rubbed her bump. The baby wriggled against her palm and Abby smiled. She followed her friend into the exam room and lay down.

"Well Abby, it seems your baby isn't going to wait three weeks…he's coming now."

"No Suze, it can't be. Luka hasn't finished the nursery!"

"Try telling that to the baby. Come on, I'll ring Janet Coburn and then take you up." She disappeared, leaving Abby to worry. The door slid open as Luka peeped in.

"You ok? I saw Susan come in here, and then rush out. Is there anything wrong with the baby?" Abby wordlessly shook her head.

"It's coming." She managed to say, feeling the first labour pains shoot up her abdomen. Luka visibly paled as he stepped to her side.

"But I haven't finished the nursery."

Susan reappeared and swiftly transferred Abby to a wheelchair.

"Come on daddy; help me get her up to OB."

------

"This is it Abby, one big push."

"That's such a lie. It's never…"

"You have a baby…girl. Congratulations." The baby scrunched up its tiny red face and let out an enormous scream. "I think she wants mom." The nurse handed her over to Abby, wrapped in a blanket.

She peered down at her tiny daughter, who's previous vocal efforts had apparently been for show, and was now happily blinking slowly and clutching her daddy's finger.

"Hey baby, this is the world." Abby whispered, overcome with emotion suddenly.

"Has she got a name yet?" The nurse enquired.

"Not yet." They replied simultaneously. The nurse smiled and wrote the tiny ankle band, attaching it on the waving leg then tucking it back in the warmth.

"I'll leave you three alone for a bit."

Luka looked at his girlfriend and their child, sitting in the bed. His daughter sighed and set her gaze on Abby, who placed a gentle kiss on her forehead.

"What shall we call her?" He asked.

"Well I don't think she looks like an Isabelle." He shook his head.

"Natalie?"

"Not really…argh, I knew I'd find this bit the hardest."

"You just gave birth and this bit is the hardest?" Luka grinned.

"She needs a name that is as pretty as she is." Abby cradled the baby against her.

"She's too beautiful for words. Annabelle?" Abby shook her head.

"Maybe a nap will help. I'm really tired."

"No wonder. Little Baby Kovac looks tired too."

Abby slipped into a light sleep as Luka lay their new daughter down.

"I'm off to find you a name." He whispered, placing a kiss on her hand and sliding out the door.

An hour later he rushed back in. Abby was sitting up, talking to a nurse about breast feeding as the baby guzzled away.

"Luka, look! She took to it immediately!" Abby grinned.

"Wow! Well done both of you. But I have some news…I think I may have found a possible name."

"Go on, I'm listening.

"Amelia."

Abby rolled it around her tongue for a while, testing out the sound.

"Amelia Kovac." She finally nodded. "But what about a middle name?"

"Oh god!" He sighed and rushed out of the room again.

_

* * *

End

* * *

_

Abby laughed softly and decided to ask him where he'd gone to as soon as he woke up.

Well they had finally decided on Melissa as a middle name. Amelia Melissa Kovac had sounded so right for the 5lb 6oz baby, dainty yet resounding. Everything she'd turned out to be. With her dark ringlets that fell so softly around her little face, and those cocoa eyes that made anyone melt, she was already a heartbreaker and she wasn't even three yet!

Danny whimpered in his crib and Abby was by his side in a flash.

"Hiya little one." The baby wriggled in his baby-grow that was miles too big. And she'd thought Meli was small!

They hadn't had any problems choosing his name- he seemed to pop out with it already instated. He was definitely a Daniel and nothing sounded better than Daniel Jacob Kovac. But he was always going to be her little Danny.

* * *


End file.
